bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds Collide: Shinigami vs Kosumosukihaku!
A Senkaimon opened on the outskirts of a near abandoned town. A lone Shinigami stepped forth from it, touching the ground of what appeared to be a junkyard, mainly due to there being piles of scrap and trash everywhere, as far as one could see. There was no one else yet present in the decimated place. The Shinigami had the standard look of one of his people, wearing the traditional Shihakusho, tabi, and sandals. His Zanpakuto, which was an average looking katana with a black hilt and tsuba. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes, with ear piercings, and piercing beneath his chin. The Shinigami was alone, but he knew he would soon not be... As the Senkaimon opened Shino appeared by the area at the same time. " A Senkaimon opened huh?" Shino hides. The Shinigami closed his eyes. "Reiatsu...both powerful and...unusual..." the Shinigami thought to himself. He wasn't fool enough to just wander off in search of the source, so he stood, and let off his own Reiatsu, to show the other that he was aware of their presence. "Looks like I'm not alone anymore..." he thought again. Shino came out from hiding. " A shinigami in this dead town?" Shino looks at the Shinigami. " Hello, I am Shino Terasawa, and I am not someone you want to fight I was here first be gone from my sight." Shino has her hand at her Zanpakuto. The Shinigami raised and eyebrow. "I am Aizanagi Tenshi, and I really dont care if you were here a billion years before me. I will not leave by your order." He unhooked the sash that held his Zanpakuto on his back, and held the sheath in his left hand, and drawing the sword with his right. Shino starts to softly laugh. " A billion years that is a funny thing to say to me." " I am immortal and my spiritual race the Kosumosukihakus (Cosmos Souls) pre-dates the Shinigami even the Soul Society itself by trillions of years." Shino drew her nodachi Zanpakuto. " While, I am only 115 years old I will live on after you have died ether by the sword or by the endless flow of eternity for even the Shinigami aren't immortal even if they live for thousands of years." Aizanagi chuckled a little, unwavering in his stance. "Kosumosukihaku? Hmmm...can't say I've ever heard of that. Interesting, I hope you didn't make that up just to scare me." Aizanagi took a stanc, and stared his opponent down. Shino sighs " I am not surprised we are very secretive of our existence." Shino using her Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) she appears behind Aizanagi. " That was Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) it is like Shunpo, but it makes no noise when we use it." " I have the right to be here you don't 3000 years ago my father saved humans here and they gave him this land even though he didn't need it." " The World of the Living has called use in some parts like in Japan, China and parts of Europe Pagan Gods so you cannot win.'' Shino is about to cut Aizanagi's back.'' Aizanagi spun around, aiming to block her attempted slash at his back side, parrying the blow. "That was a quick movement. Impressive, I admit." Aizanagi used Shunpo to move back away from her, taking a more defensive stance with his sheath closer to him, and his sword out in front of him. "Shino points her right index finger at Aizanagi." Behold, another power unique to my species my Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)" A purple blast of spirit energy is shot at the Shinigami. " You know its proper respect to give your name when other person gives you their name first." The blast of purple spirit energy is near Aizenagi. "Aizanagi side-stepped, then used Shunpo again, quickly dashing towards Shino alongside the beam. He appeared in front of her, and made an attempt to stab through her left shoulder. "As I said, I am Aizanagi." Shino disactives and then in the same second reactives her Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam) this time point-blank. " I wasn't asking you I was asking your Zanpakuto you do know Shikai at least?" Aizanagi immediately rolled to his right, evading the attack. He stood again, and back away from her, keeping a cautious distance. "Of course I have Shikai...but my sword is not meant to be released against a simple nodachi like yours." Shino stand completely still. " A simple nodachi; Purify 'Tenraihime' (Divine Princess)." The blade of the zanpakuto glows with a purple light. '' This is my shikai well what you think?"'' "Well well...looks like you have a Zanpakuto...or something similar to one." Aizanagi put the pommel of his Zanpakuto in the sheath of his weapon. "If thats what you desire, than let's get serious. Behead Those Who Art in Heaven...Yokugare no Kama (Energy-Reaping Scythe)!" Aizanagi's Zanpakuto and and sheath transformed into a 6ft long black scythe, with white blades. The scythe itself consists of a black pole, with a kunai-like blade attached to an extendable chain on the bottom, and a traditionally curved scythe-blade atop, though the blade itself his waved and barbed slightly on the bottom curve, and regularly edged at the top end of the blades curve. There is a small spear-head blade at the very top as well. "Prepare yourself." Aizanagi used Shunpo, going directly for her head on, swinging the scythe down, purposely aiming to vivsect her vertically. Shino avoids the attack. " My species Zanpakuto have Shikai and Bankai and even of the basic powers like purifying hollows, and performing soul barrier." Shino then moves in to slash at Azanagi. Aizanagi spun, and sent the extendable kunai-chain speeding towards her as she made to attack him, Given that she was in mid-attack, and did not know the chain was extendable, combined with its quick speed, it would be very difficult to dodge. " Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)" Shino calls out at pointing her blade at the ground she is blasted up to the Sky by a blast of purple energy yet she is not hurt by it. " Behold my species most basic yet our most mysterious power Creation of'' ''Reiryoku." Spirit Particles are being formed around her. Aizanagi retracted the chain, and pointed one finger at her. "Interesting power...Hado#4, Byakurai!" A quick, and deadly bolt of white lightning sped towards Shino, aimed for her heart directly. Shino points her zanpakuto at Aizanagi. " Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)" The blast then easily overpowers the Kido and is about to hit the Shinigami. Using Shunpo, Aizanagi moved away from her blast, appearing behind her now, but still on the ground. He point his hand, plam out to her. "Hado#31 Shakkaho!" A ball of red flame fired at her, slower than his first spell.. This attack was exceedingly more powerful however, and was aimed for her spinal area. All of the spirit energy that Shino created formed a barrier and then repelled the spell right back at Aizanagi." You are so foolish." Aizanagi dodged the attack, appearing behind Shino on the ground. "Bakudo#66 Rikujouho!" Six rods of light would appear to pierce Sho's mid-section. The spell was near instantaneous, making it nearly ipossible to dodge. The spell hit Shino binding her. " Damn you." Aizanagi looked up at her. "Surrender, and I will let you live. Resist, and I will kill you." Before anything could happen several Gargantas opened up with several Gillian Menso inside of them. " All that spirit energy I made was to make those Gillian come, and since my spirit energy is so rich, and prue they cannot touch, you however..." The Gillians release their Ceros at both of them "Bakudo #21: Sekienton! (Red Smoke Escape)" Aizanagi created a large cloud of red smoke, and quickly used Shunpo to get away from the blasts. However, his direction, or the fact he even moved was obscured by the smoke, and Gillian Menos were just dumb enough to think they hit. Aizanagi spoke quietly to himself, "Bakudo # 26: Kyokko...(Curving Light)" Using another Kido, Aizanagi concealed himself from sight. Shino broke free from the binding spell and then using a Juryokupawaa (Mystical Power) spell which are equivalent ability to the Shinigami's Kido spells and teleports off the field. " You are lucky, that you didn't kill me killing one of my kind is more of a crime that killing a Captain in the Soul Society." Shino returned to her species spirit world the 'Kyuuten no Souzou '(''Heavens of Creation) ''which is outside unaccessible, from the World of the living, Dangai Precipice World, Hueco Mundo, Hell, and normally the Soul Society save for Soul King's Dimension. Category:Roleplay Category:Fanfiction